


Take Me To The River

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: Bucky死在Rumlow手下之后，Rumlow就去自首了。





	Take Me To The River

**Author's Note:**

> 是个AU，故事部分来自于踏雪寻梅这部电影，还是请大家务必百度完电影剧情后再决定要不要继续往下看。庭审过程知识来源于各种影视作品，肯定有不准确的，就算了（。

 

 

&&

 

Rumlow踏进99分局大厅的时候习惯性扫了一眼位于房间尽头的紧急出口，一路上还看到了塞满士力架和MM巧克力豆的自动贩卖机。一位警员坐在接待处的防弹玻璃后面，专心看着面前架着的一个写字板。Rumlow清清嗓子，觉得自己腋下又开始出汗，一种久违的紧张感涌上喉咙。

 

接待员抬起脸，Rumlow轻点下巴算是打了招呼，然后他说，“自首我该找哪位？”

 

警员的眼睛睁大，右手习惯性摸上了执勤时腰间挂枪的位置。

 

“别紧张，”Rumlow迅速补上一句，“我没有武器。”

 

接待警员身后的电视进入滚动播出新闻节目，Bucky Barnes的脸出现在屏幕上。Rumlow稍微愣了一下，发现自己在仔细打量那张照片：低像素的黑白照，大概是从Pierce提供的一堆发放给客人的照片中挑出来的，Bucky的脸一半被阴影覆盖，光与暗的边界刚好划过了他的嘴角，他没有微笑，看着镜头的神情有点疑惑。

 

“那个男人，”Rumlow冲着电视屏幕点点头，觉得自己嘴里干得像刚刚吞过一口木炭，“是我杀的。”

 

&&

 

Bucky来到纽约不久后，就碰上了Pierce。

 

那时候他在一个酒吧里打工，每天的工作内容包括但不仅限于在凌晨两点后从每一位已经喝醉的顾客含糊不清的话语中分辨出他们新要的酒。他在周二周四和周末晚上值班，令他感到惊讶的是，这三个晚上酒吧的客流量几乎一样多。周二是他们的有奖（奖品是一打舌兰酒）问答竞猜夜晚，不少一道题也没答对的人会留到最后趴在吧台上睡到凌晨四点。周四的酒客大多是来提前欢度周末，他们有时会庆祝些具体的事情，比如某人的生日或是一次期待已久的升职，有时他们说不出具体的值得庆祝的理由，接过Bucky手中的酒就直接碰杯喝光了。Bucky在周一早上下班之后，会回到租房一觉睡到下一个周二。

 

Bucky认识Pierce以后仍保留了这份酒保的工作，但他从没招待过在酒吧认识的客人，Rumlow除外。

 

Bucky把来酒吧的人分为三种，一种是知道自己今晚要喝多少的，另一种是不清楚自己今晚能喝多少但非常希望自己喝到多少的，第三种就是Rumlow那种，他是来借用厕所的。而Rumlow借用厕所的时候，Pierce就坐在Bucky的吧台边点了一杯波本。

 

“嘿，”Pierce一边喝酒一边对Bucky说话，但他和一般醉醺醺的搭讪者很不一样，他很有礼貌，也没有把脑袋伸到Bucky脸前冲着他喷酒气，“你叫Bucky？”

 

Bucky低头看看自己的胸牌，他故意把它磨平了很多，他希望客人们大着舌头叫他Buck，但眼前男人带着一头花白的头发和清醒，让他不自主伸手摸了摸那块小小的金属铭牌。

 

“别紧张，Bucky，我叫Pierce。”Pierce继续说，语气温柔，Bucky注意到他脸上的皱纹很深，他大着胆子冲着他鼻翼边的法令纹点了点头后便低下头去接着擦手中的玻璃杯，“我在等我的，司机，啊，他来了。”

 

Rumlow就是在这个时候披着皮衣出现在厕所门口，他大跨步走向吧台，右边胳膊套进一只袖子，左手拿着打火机正毫无准头地冲向嘴里叼着的香烟，“我们走。”他口中的香烟终于在他到达吧台边点燃，他的第一口烟直直的吐到了Bucky脸上。

 

“别急，”Pierce说，“我刚刚认识了一位新朋友。”Pierce说着向Bucky微微举杯，Rumlow眯起眼睛，仿佛是顺着玻璃杯棱角的反光才第一次意识到Bucky的存在。

 

Bucky在抬眼的一瞬间被Rumlow的目光捉住，他还没来得及决定要怎么处理这么长时间的视线交汇，Rumlow就率先移开了目光。Rumlow从刚刚穿服帖的皮衣外套内侧口袋里掏出了一张名片，放在Pierce用的杯垫上。Pierce一口喝光杯中的酒，把酒杯放回桌上，压住了一半杯垫和一半名片，他继续微笑，整了整让他看起来很像个在游乐场里卖气球的老小丑的领结，“这是我的名片，我这里有一份工作，你看起来非常适合。”

 

&&

 

自首的程序原来没有电视剧里演得那样惊心动魄，Rumlow双手抱头等待警员给他扣上手铐时想。接待他的警员只是用无线呼叫了当班的其他同事，向他重复了至少三次“留在原地，双手抱头”，他的手腕上就多了冰凉凉的金属感觉。

 

他等了至少三个小时，负责Bucky案子的探长才姗姗来迟，审问开始的时候他的屁股都有点僵硬了。

 

“姓名？”审问他的探员居然是个金发蓝眼，身型比起警察看起来更像是个健美先生。

 

“Brock Rumlow。”

 

“出生日期？”

 

“1972年8月9号*。”

 

“职业和住址？”

 

“什么？”Rumlow不耐烦地拖动把他的手铐束在桌上的铁链，“我的职业和住址跟这件事有什么关系，我杀了Bucky Barnes，他的四肢和身体我剁碎冲进下水道了，头我用石头压着沉进牡蛎湾了，你们派上一个，你们那种专业下水找尸体的人叫什么来着，蛙人？派个蛙人下去在附近捞一捞，就能找到。”

 

“好的，Rumlow，我相信你的话，”Rumlow在心中偷偷哼了一声，他不觉得这位听起来只想息事宁人的探长已经相信了他，“但首先你还是要告诉我你的职业和住址。”

 

&&

 

Bucky没有马上拨通那个电话。他把名片收了起来，跟他在酒吧的座位缝儿里捡到的其他东西一起放在了失物招领箱里。那个箱子里有很多被客人们无意有意留下的东西，Bucky能分辨出来，这串串了一个金属三角形，中间像是缺了一块造型钥匙扣的钥匙，是某位客人喝多了后无意当作飞镖砸向圆靶的，那个镶了很多假钻的手机壳，是在客人吵架后被故意恶狠狠留在桌面上的，Pierce的名片跟着这些无家可归的物品，在牛皮纸箱里待了几个星期。具体几个星期Bucky记不太清，但他记得最终打通那个电话的时候，已经有点担心Pierce会不会完全忘了这回事情。

 

电话等待接通的嘟嘟声让Bucky乱了阵脚，他好久没有给任何人打过电话了，久到他的心跳开始加速，久到他已经忘了万一对方接起，他的第一句话应该怎么开始。他正后悔自己的莽撞，准备挂断时，电话那边不管是谁，都恰好拎起了听筒。

 

“喂？”

 

不是Pierce，Bucky想，Pierce的声音没有这么沙哑。

 

“喂？”电话那边的人并没有不耐烦，只是略微提高了音量，似乎接起没有人吭声的电话早已成为他生活中的一个习惯。

 

“嗯。”Bucky开口，舔了舔嘴唇，不知道该怎么继续说下去。

 

“谁给你留的这个电话？是我？Collins？Pierce？”Bucky想起来了，电话那边是穿着皮衣的男人，被Pierce称作司机的男人。

 

“Pierce。”Bucky回答，虽然实事求是地说，是接通电话的人递给他的名片，但他不知道他的名字，他只知道那个看起来能做他父亲辈的男人叫做Pierce。

 

男人沉默了一阵，让Bucky以为自己给出了错误的答案。一阵窸窣过去后，电话那边变得安静了，就连白噪声也低了不少，“Bucky？”

 

“是。”

 

“今晚你当班吗？”

 

“当。”

 

“那我们今晚见，”男人干脆地说，“对了，我叫Rumlow。”

 

Bucky当班的时段酒吧生意很好，他忙着在吧台之间徘徊照顾客人，没有发现Rumlow早早坐在了舞池边的一张小桌上，等到人群散尽，Rumlow像块被潮水冲上岸的垃圾袋那样突兀的出现，Bucky放下手里收了一半的啤酒杯，慢慢向Rumlow走去。

 

“Bucky，”Rumlow重复他的名字，没有微笑，目光来来回回，似乎想在他和凌乱的舞池之间发现些什么，“Pierce提到过他那里有份活儿，你是为了它打电话的吧？”

 

Bucky在回答他之前在他对面坐了下来，Rumlow的眉骨上有一道光溜溜的伤疤没有长眉毛，他的鬓角被剃得很短，搭在桌上的左手中指上有个明显的老茧。Bucky可以确定，Rumlow不止是Pierce的司机。

 

Bucky点点头。

 

“那么，你对这个活儿大概了解一二吗？”

 

Bucky接着点头。

 

&&

 

审问他的探长叫Steve，没有搭档。这个情况不常见，在Rumlow对警察系统的认知中，每一个纽约探长都需要一个在他买甜甜圈和黑咖啡时帮他看车的搭档，不然你在追捕犯罪分子疯狂跑酷的过程中，谁从防火梯滑下帮你拦截一跃跳到地面的嫌犯呢。不过显然以上两者，Steve都不需要。

 

在Steve真的相信了Rumlow之后，审问过程变得顺畅起来，Steve不仅告诉了Rumlow他的名字，还告诉他了他和Rumlow一样，都是在布鲁克林长大的。这很好笑，Rumlow想，Steve对他的信任，建立在他派人从纽约的乱滩捞上来的Bucky的脑袋上。

 

“我们发现了Barnes的头骨，”大概在第二还是第三次审问的开头Steve对他说，“在你提供的地点附近，鉴识科对比了他的牙齿记录，是Bucky Barnes。”

 

Rumlow点头，耸耸肩，懒得对Steve说“我说什么来着”，他毕竟是个货真价实的杀人犯，惹怒刚刚开始相信他曾进行谋杀活动的探长不是什么明智的选择。

 

“你没说你把他的面部处理过了，”Steve接着说，“不过我也没有机会问过你。你能从头讲起吗？”

 

“哪个头？”Rumlow问。

 

“从你对Bucky Barnes起了杀机的那一刻开始。”

 

&&

 

Bucky很快就开始工作了，Rumlow送他去见经过Pierce挑选的客户，他们大多是年纪比Bucky大上二十几岁的男人，落脚的宾馆全是开在上城区的老牌连锁，Rumlow很确定他们的西装比Bucky的也贵上几倍。Bucky的那套是他带他去买的，按照Pierce的指示，他们在布鲁明戴尔最大众的那几个牌子里逛了一圈，Rumlow忙着把各式各样的连帽衫、T恤和牛仔裤塞进Bucky怀中，Bucky咬着下嘴唇把它们按照顺序一件一件展平铺好。

 

“他只需要一套西装，在第一次见客户的时候穿，如果还有第二次第三次，他只要穿得像个刚睡醒的大学生就行了。”Pierce是这么嘱咐他的。Bucky当时就站在他身侧，脸上的表情依旧如雾，好像Pierce正在费心打扮的洋娃娃不是他。

 

所以他们最后才去买的西装，Rumlow已经看他试过了十几件款式基本、松松垮垮的套头衫，唯独那套西装是固定尺寸，外套和裤子都不太合身，Bucky的腰线过于明显，脚踝也露了出来，Bucky光着脚从试衣间走出来，冲着Rumlow伸了伸自己光洁的脚背，“短了一点。”

 

Rumlow听见自己内心咯噔一声，说，“我觉得这样很好。”

 

Rumlow不得不承认Pierce关于Bucky的一切预测都非常正确，他穿着那套看起来小了半码的西装站在酒店的老式电梯里不必要的整理着自己的衣摆和袖口，在客房门口等着客人开门，微微低头，走廊里的追光灯在他的睫毛上留下灰尘般的影子，门被旋开以后，没有客人能把目光从他的脸上移开。

 

别说客人了，Rumlow想，就连他自己开车等红灯时都经常通过车的后视镜观察Bucky，观察他脸上不容易出现的微笑，Bucky的微笑很浅也不纯粹，总是和其他什么别的情绪混在一起。Pierce夸奖他让客人们感受到被陪伴，他脸上的微笑就混了点疑惑，Rumlow送他去见客人的路上放着的车载电台常常会讲很老的笑话，他听完之后的微笑会带着一丝孩子气——如果那天他去见的是个回头客，穿着软乎乎连帽衫的Bucky看起来就更像个小孩了。

 

不过那个时候他们还未有过和工作不相干的交谈，那个时候他们只是，Rumlow带着点自我嘲讽的想，同事。

 

&&

 

Bucky租的房子在十八街上，属于纽约常见的小型公寓区，他住在七楼顶楼，他的门栋有地下室，一家24小时营业的中国餐馆开在里面，所以公寓入口处总是有橙色的灯管闪烁。

 

报警的是这栋楼的门房，Bucky的邻居从电梯里冲出来的时候他睡眼朦胧地瞟了一眼钟，凌晨四点二十四，然后就被她彻底惊醒了。

 

“血！”她语无伦次地说，不知道到底是因为喝醉了还是被吓坏了，“血！”

 

“什么？”门房伸手扶了扶帽子，顺便确认了一下自己不是在做梦，“Logan小姐，请您慢点说。”

 

Logan小姐的眼影在眼下散开，厚厚的眼皮上还有没被甩掉的金粉，她像电影里典型的被震惊的贵妇那样，双手捧脸，指甲在乱糟糟的头发里抓挠，“我的隔壁房，你知道的，那个很安静很帅的男孩子。”

 

“Barnes先生？”

 

“对对，Barnes，”Logan小姐接着说，“他房间门口的地毯被血浸透了。”

 

Steve就是在这之后半小时内介入Bucky Barnes的人生的。

 

Steve跟着门卫和Logan小姐等待电梯门打开的那一刻，就闻到了走廊里浓重的血腥味，他用脚拦住电梯门，用眼神示意门卫和Logan小姐站到自己身后，把配枪从腰间抽了出来。走廊上的地毯本身就是红色，配了黑色的波浪花纹，Steve一眼就发现701房间门口的花纹格外诡异，让整条走廊看起来像是一条腐坏了的河。

 

他在公寓里搜了一圈，没有发现尸体，但他非常肯定死亡曾经在这里发生，客厅门口的地板被刷过，和门外地毯上的黑红色块对比明显，浴缸里还没洗干净的血迹像是从沾了红色颜料的油画笔上刷下来的，整个房间里家具很少，但每一个柜子都被翻过，卧室的双人床上被单皱成一团，却只有一边的床头柜上放了台灯，床另一边的地板上放了一个崭新的烟灰缸。Steve戴上手套，把遗留的烟头装进了证物袋。

 

“那个时候你在哪里？”Steve问Rumlow，他们确认时间线的工作在继续，虽然Rumlow有问必答，但他每提供一条线索，他们就得花大量时间去找人证物证来确认它的真实性。Rumlow自首已经五天了，他们的时间线仍卡在Barnes估计死亡时间的三小时后。

 

“2010年8月4号早上五点左右吗？”Rumlow想了想回答，“我从Barnes的公寓出来，把他剩下的没办法处理掉的骨头装在了垃圾袋里，把垃圾袋放进了我的车后备箱，朝海边开去。我当时的想法是绕着牡蛎湾开一圈，多丢几个地方，但是后来我一想，反正我是要自首的，就不麻烦你们下潜那么多次了，我也没带那么多垃圾袋，最后就丢了两个地方，四肢身体和脑袋分开了。”

 

“对了，”Steve好像想起来了什么，“我们在Barnes家里发现了一个烟灰缸，一截香烟上留下的唾液中找到了你的DNA。”

 

Rumlow耸耸肩，目光没有躲闪，好像在说“早告诉你了”。

 

&&

 

那个烟灰缸是Bucky送给他的唯一一份礼物。也不能算礼物吧，Rumlow想，人们一般给不在自己家过夜但是又在一张床上呆过很长时间的人买东西吗，如果买东西的话，他们会把它称之为礼物吗。反正，这个烟灰缸出现在他的烟头差点把Bucky的床单烫出一个洞之后，Bucky并没有专门通知他，比如嘿，这有一个烟灰缸了，是为你买的，这样你以后就能躺在床上抽烟了。而是他在下床时一脚踩了上去，他低头看到底是什么冰凉的东西硌到了自己的脚，就发现了这个造型是骷髅头形状的金属小盒子，他回头看躺在床另一边的Bucky，正在专心致志地浏览手机上Pierce发来的客户资料。

 

“这玩意儿是给我准备的？”Rumlow清了清嗓子问。

 

“是啊，”Bucky的目光没有从手机屏幕上移开，他的脸被蓝色荧光照亮，眼睛里也有两块小小的光斑，好像在流动，“我觉得这个骷髅挺可爱的，你觉得呢？”

 

Rumlow没有接茬，他慢慢套上T恤，脚趾头在本该有头盖骨但被做成烟灰缸开口的地方绕了一圈，然后说，“今晚还是九点来接你？”

 

“嗯，好。”

 

这事儿是从什么时候开始的呢，Rumlow想，起初他们在路上不怎么交谈，Bucky的脸常常侧向窗外，他们经过的各色灯光不动声色地流过他的脸，Rumlow看不到他的眼睛和大部分表情，不知道他的目光聚焦在哪里。就Rumlow的经验来说，Pierce发现的男孩大多不是这个类型，他们有的在车上就开始聒噪，喋喋不休的为了掩饰自己的紧张，有的在Rumlow把他们送到目的地之前就已经向他交代了自己的前三任男女朋友。不过Bucky的沉默也没让Rumlow觉得困扰，毕竟谁都喜欢自己开车时耳根清净。

 

也许Rumlow还得感谢那个喜欢掐Bucky脖子的客户。

 

Pierce在所有的男孩决定加入后，都会给他们填一份“可以/禁忌”清单，上面列出了至今为止客人提出过的所有要求，男孩们根据自己的接受程度打勾，Pierce就会按照这份清单为他们分配客户。Bucky是为数不多在窒息这项上打了勾的男孩之一。

 

“Rumlow，”在Bucky第三次去见这个客户的路上，他突然开口，“我可以问你一个问题吗？”

 

Rumlow点头，从后视镜里捉住了Bucky的目光，他的头发比他们刚遇见时长长了很多，有一缕被安全带压在了肩膀上，Rumlow想伸手帮他弄出来。

 

“如果我在见客户的时候不小心死掉了，Pierce会很不高兴吗。”

 

“什么？”Rumlow这次没通过后视镜，而是直接回头看向Bucky，“为什么你会在见客户的时候死掉？谁让你做不在清单上的事情了吗？”

 

“没有，”Bucky轻描淡写地摇头，“他们都很规矩。”

 

“那为什么？”

 

“你知道Smith先生在需求里写了窒息性爱的，对吗？”Bucky移开目光，低头玩起安全带纽扣，被压住的那缕头发也随之被拉了出来，现在他的头发挡住了一半的脸，“第一次他持续的时间可能长了五秒，我可能有点过于享受了。”

 

Rumlow不知道该怎么回答他，他这四十几年的人生中没有过被窒息经历，倒是掐过不少人的脖子，感受过他们眼中不能自已的惊恐和挣扎，还有恢复呼吸之后劫后余生的狼狈，他只好小心翼翼地重复，“享受？”

 

“我不记得以前发生的事情了，有个，嗯，事故，”Bucky的脸转向窗外，Rumlow再一次失去了他的表情，“我醒着的睡着的每一秒，都有个意识在提醒我，我从前拥有过的东西都不在了，我甚至不知道哪些东西是我拥有过的，但是Smith先生给我的那五秒钟，让那个意识闭嘴了。我就告诉他下一次可以再长一点儿，下次可以再多五秒，但我怕下次如果我醒不过来，Pierce可能会因为我弄丢一个客户而发飙的。”

 

Rumlow觉得自己被噎住了，过了很久之后他说，“如果你不想让Pierce生气的话，我可以，让你来喊停。”

 

Bucky安静地笑了，“谢谢你，Rumlow。但我们已经错过了三个绿灯了，你没有听到后面的车按喇叭都快按疯了吗。”

 

&&

 

他们没有找到Barnes的其他骨头。根据Rumlow的说法，他丢下第一个垃圾袋时刚好赶上日出，他把车停好之后往乱石滩的方向走，突然有一道金光跃出远处的海平面，他不自觉放手，手里的袋子砸在石头上发出沉闷的声响，他呆呆地站了一会儿，意识到地球还在旋转，潮水还在涨退，船只还要出行，但Bucky Barnes已经彻底消失了。他在礁石上坐下，点燃一支烟，看着烟灰落在礁石上坑洼积成的小水潭里，随着风的方向缓慢地移动。

 

“等到这支烟抽完，你就把装着Barnes身体骨头的塑料袋扔进了海里？”Steve问Rumlow，后者说着说着语速就停滞下来，眼神也跟着投入了回忆，Steve不得不用提问把他拉回来。

 

“对，”Rumlow轻咳一声，“准确来说，我没有扔。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“我没有‘扔’那样使劲，我把塑料袋放在脚下的礁石上，等着涨潮来把它卷走了。”

 

Rumlow抬头，发现Steve怔怔地看着自己，他未成形的疑惑顺着目光投掷出来。Rumlow不耐烦地挠挠鼻子，“我不赶时间，我没有别的地方可去。”

 

&&

 

在他们关于Smith先生的习惯讨论之后，Bucky在车上依旧没什么话，但Rumlow能感觉到他们之间的沉默改变了状态，车中的空气仿佛是被加热之后的蜡烛油，有什么东西在缓慢地滴落。

 

过了一段时间后，Smith先生决定不再来了。Rumlow假装不经意地向Pierce打听了为什么，Pierce假装诚实地回答了他，但Rumlow不相信在纽约有一只狗一个妻子三处房产的Smith先生，就这么干脆地出国工作了。

 

又过了一段时间后，Bucky邀请他在送他回到公寓后上楼坐坐。

 

Bucky的公寓没什么装修，它的主人似乎打定决心做一个能够随时拎包离开的短期房客，墙壁没有壁纸，客厅里没有电视，在一面靠墙的地方摆了一条单人床垫，是用来当沙发的，床垫的一边堆了几本侦探小说，最上面的一本封面昏暗，几乎全黑的背景中有一架老式防火逃生梯**，Bucky的马克杯挡住了书的标题，看来他是把它当茶几用的。

 

Rumlow进门后竟然有些局促，就连脱下来的外套都不知道该往哪儿放。Bucky径自走进厨房给他倒了一杯水，他把一个完全不配套的马克杯递给Rumlow，说，“外套你可以挂在我的衣柜里。”

 

Bucky见他没有回应，又补充了一句，“衣柜在我的卧室里，我只有一间房。”

 

Rumlow当然见鬼的知道一般人的衣柜会放在什么地方，他只是对Bucky的毫无私人空间概念哑口无言。Bucky眯起眼睛，眉头微微皱起来，仿佛不明白他在犹豫什么。Rumlow只好一手拿着马克杯一手拿着外套在Bucky的注视下转身，向卧室走去。

 

Bucky的卧室也非常简单，他的双人床高度很低，床沿几乎不到Rumlow的膝盖，床单是连暗纹都没有藏蓝色。他的衣柜门半开着，露出一打Rumlow给他买的T恤，Rumlow推开另外半边滑板门，那套小了半码的西装好端端挂在里面，Rumlow在它旁边找到一个空着的衣架，弯腰把手中的马克杯放在脚边，把自己的外套挂了起来，他向前倾身，整了整外套的衣领，手臂和脸还差半厘米就能埋进Bucky的西装。

 

“你之前的许诺还有效吗？”Bucky的声音突然出现在身后，Rumlow差点踢翻了脚边的茶。

 

“有，”Rumlow转过身来，捡起地上的杯子，“但是我得先知道为什么。”

 

“什么为什么？”Bucky问，向前走了两步，Rumlow以为他要来检查他的皮服是不是足够干净，会不会污染到衣柜里的其他干净衣服了，但Bucky仅是在床边坐了下来，仰起脸看着他。

 

“为什么Smith先生不够了？”

 

“他，想把这个权利还给我。”

 

Rumlow想叫Bucky站起来，因为现在他比他高了大半个身子，衣柜和床沿的距离不宽不窄，Bucky双臂抱膝，他的手指几乎能摸到Rumlow的靴子，Rumlow看起来就是个把他逼至无路可退的恶棍。这一切都大错特错了，Rumlow想，他甚至不愿意问Bucky如此热心要交至他人的权利是什么，这个问题在他脑中听起来都如此荒谬，更不用说问出口。

 

“Rumlow？”Bucky叫他名字的声音很小，“如果你想反悔，我能理解。”

 

“我没有反悔，”Rumlow听见自己说，“但我希望我们开始前你能确定这是你想要的。”

 

“哦，Rumlow，”Bucky的叹气像是飞蛾煽动翅膀一般无声无息，“这是我最想要的东西。”

 

&&

 

Steve揉了揉眉头，伸出一只手把记录审问记录的录像机关上，“你介意我把这玩意儿关掉一会儿吗？”

 

“这个决定权好像不在我吧，”Rumlow说，“如果你觉得嫌疑人安全保护法或者什么狗屁的取证程序规范守则允许的话，随你怎么开关那玩意儿。”

 

Steve把自己的笔记本翻开新的一页，问，“所以你说，Bucky在这之前就要求你杀掉他了，是这个意思吗？”

 

“不是，你这个——”Rumlow顿了一下，白痴两个字差点若口而出，“他没有要求我杀掉他，他要求——”

 

Bucky要求了什么呢，Rumlow再次顿住，他要求他按住喉咙的手停留的时间再久一点，他的双手握住他的手腕，没有一丝挣扎的力道，他的手指轻轻掐进他的手背，他的眼中盈满了泪水，他说不出话来，但他身体的每一部分都在说，“再久一点儿，请你。”

 

“你问这些有什么用，Rogers警官，”Rumlow用咳嗽掩饰了哽咽，“已经跟你说了多少次，人是我杀的，你还想要多少证据。”

 

“我相信人是你杀的，”Steve悄悄移开目光，头一次没有像个监控摄像头那样随着Rumlow的动作移动，“我想知道，为什么。”

 

&&

 

Rumlow进看守所之后只梦到过Bucky一次。他梦见Bucky像往常一样坐在车后座，盯着窗外等着回家，但看起来根本不在乎Rumlow会把他送到哪儿。有时Rumlow觉得，就算哪天他载着Bucky上了科尼岛，在游乐场的大门口为他拉开车门，Bucky可能也会毫不犹豫地下车，像只巨型玩具熊那样安静地站在铁栅栏边，等着过路的小朋友牵起他的手再迈腿往里走。

 

不过在这个梦里他们没有去科尼岛。在这个梦里，Rumlow把Bucky送回他的公寓，Bucky邀请他上楼——他们这样已经三个月了，Bucky对其发生的频率有绝对控制权，只有他站在水纹玻璃门口，冲着Rumlow回头，对他说，“上来抽根烟吗？”Rumlow才会把车停好熄火，套上皮服跟着他上楼——但是这次他说，“我想带你看一条河。”

 

Rumlow在梦中对自己的潜意识感到困惑，什么河，什么？他还没来得及细想，Bucky就下了几级台阶，拉开车门，右手把他放在变速杆上的手拽了下来，头也不回地把Rumlow整个人往外拉。Rumlow狼狈地爬过副驾驶地座位，空闲的那只手刚来得及甩上车门。他们用这个牵着手的别扭姿势路过门房时，认识他的门卫小伙子朝他挤了挤眼睛。

 

Rumlow想开口辩解，却发现他们已经来到了Bucky的床上。

 

Bucky坐在他的胯骨上，两条胳膊和腿像葡萄藤一般缠住他，脸埋进他的锁骨。

 

“Bucky？”Rumlow唤他的名字，试图给自己的梦注入一丝理智。

 

Rumlow很快就感觉到Bucky哭了，他的手脚冰凉眼泪却滚烫，他的呼吸在他们贴着的皮肤上留下更多水汽，Rumlow的手放开他的腰，一下一下安抚在他的背上。Rumlow发现，哪怕是在梦里，他也很想看到此刻Bucky的脸。

 

“带我去看看那条河吧。”Bucky的声音似乎是从他颤抖着的每一块骨头里传出来的，而Rumlow恰好很熟悉他的每一块骨头。

 

这个念头让Rumlow清醒过来，远处的走廊里传来有人来探视，铁门被打开的警铃声。

 

&&

 

“Barnes有告诉过你他经历过什么事故吗？”

 

Rumlow摇头，他不觉得Bucky关于这件事有很多能分享的信息，也不觉得如果他真的有什么想说的，他会不知道。

 

“我们在纽约所有公立医院的数据库里搜寻了他的齿纹，发现了一个符合的病例。”Steve一边说，一边无意识地用手中的笔盖敲击着纸面，“但按照规定我不应该把这个消息透露给你。”

 

Rumlow作出一个介于耸肩和摇头之间的动作，他没有资格参与Bucky的过去，包括Bucky还活着的时候。连Bucky自己都没有办法追它们回来，他还有什么知道这些无用信息的必要呢。

 

但这时，Steve把随身带着的写字板推过来，Rumlow在一堆凌乱的涂鸦中瞟见一句话，“他过去很快乐。”

 

&&

 

Rumlow回想起来，并不知道那晚一起他为主角的谋杀案即将发生，那晚的开头对他来说，就是Bucky在一个普通的夏季夜晚接待了一位普通的毫无边缘性爱癖好的香草味***顾客，但那晚他们结束的有点早，让Rumlow没有在宾馆的大堂里接到他。

 

Rumlow的目光从宾馆吧台的一张张高脚凳和前台旁边的皮质沙发上扫过，Bucky穿着西装的身形没有立刻脱颖而出，他的肩膀和扎成小球的长头发不可能不让他脱颖而出。对，那天Bucky穿的是西装，他接待的是个头回客。

 

“嘿，Chip，”Rumlow转向前台值班的小伙子，他在这家宾馆工作的同时也为Pierce工作，“今晚你瞧见Bucky了吗？”

 

“哦，当然了，”Chip一边为客人刷卡一边回答他，“他十分钟之前出门右拐了，你知道咱们宾馆的吸烟区在哪儿吧？”

 

“谢了，伙计。”Rumlow道谢，朝着宾馆后方的厨房卸货区走去。

 

吸烟区里还有几个戴着白帽子的厨师正抢在宵夜轮班开始前抽上最后一支烟，Bucky的黑西装在他们之中格外明显。Rumlow摸索着口袋里的烟踱步过去，在Bucky身边站定了脚。Bucky远远地就瞧见了他，眼神到了跟前反而从他身上移开，他叼着烟猛吸了一口，腮帮子像个吮吸棒棒糖的小孩一样瘪下去。

 

“今天提早结束了？”Rumlow不想在这帮厨子面前透露过多，尽量模棱两可地问道。

 

“今天的客人不太喜欢我。”Bucky自己倒是没所谓一般开了口，他去接烟的手指细长，手背上的掌骨轮廓分明，说完他舔了舔嘴唇，Rumlow最受不了的就是他这个动作，他在每次他们完事后下床去吃牛奶泡开的麦片时都会无意识地做这个动作，而偏偏就是在那个时候，Rumlow无论如何都冷静不下来。“硬都没硬起来。”Bucky话音还没落，Rumlow就一把把他从地上拽了起来。

 

“干嘛？”Bucky手里捏着的烟掉了，他一脚踩上落在菜叶子上的火星，半大着声音抗议。

 

Rumlow狠狠瞪了那几个哧哧偷笑的厨子一眼，“回去再说。”

 

回去的路上Rumlow对着油门和离合撒气一般猛踩，也没有在意任何一个红灯，Pierce那个老白痴会搞定这些东西的，当然了，这段时间他对客人的挑选水平就可以体现出他的判断力和执行力已经大不如从来，但如果连这些愚蠢的交警罚单都搞不定的话，那他真的得考虑考虑退休事宜了。Rumlow一脚刹车停在Bucky公寓楼下时，才意识到他是在替Bucky生气。

 

“Rumlow。”Bucky坐在后排座位上，小声叫他。

 

“上楼。”Rumlow命令他，用上了他在床上时才会对他使用的语气。

 

&&

 

“法官大人，被告人既然已经选择了自首，我不明白为什么他还要隐藏这样一个无关紧要的细节。”

 

“无关紧要？注意你的措辞，Rogers 警官，我们讨论的是一个死者生前最后几个小时的尊严，而不是你写进档案里的随便几句客套话。”

 

“抱歉，法官大人，”坐在证人席上的Steve整了整自己的领带，“我的意思是，既然嫌疑人已经向我们承认他罪大莫及的谋杀，为什么要向我们隐藏他和受害者之间任何性质的性关系呢？”

 

Rumlow坐在犯罪嫌疑人的格子间里，脸上的表情没有变化。

 

&&

 

因为他们确实没有，那个术语怎么说来着，任何性质的性关系。

 

在Rumlow的认知中，用零钱或者几杯好酒换来的性不能被称作关系，跟在Pierce手下打工的嘴巴特别碎却又很甜的男孩子在车后座上的手活也不能被称之为关系，而他在Bucky的公寓里度过的时间甚至不能称之为性，不错，Bucky是抓着他锁在他脖子上的手腕高潮了很多次，可他从来没有碰过他除了脖子的任何一个身体部位，他的内裤外裤袜子有时甚至靴子都老老实实呆在它们该在的位置。

 

那天晚上，他在Bucky身后进门之后，就直接把他推倒在客厅里的单人床垫上。Bucky摔下去后敏捷地用双臂手肘把自己撑了起来，他胳膊压住的地方轻陷下去，露出底下弹簧的形状。Rumlow听见脑子中有个声音在说，可能就是今天了，他已经和Bucky分享过太多比隐私还要秘密的夜晚，他无法假装不让他知道，除了这些，他还想跟他分享别的东西。他想逗他真正地笑出声，他想用手指把他舔过的下嘴唇上的干裂抚平，他想帮他整理已经快散掉的头发。

 

他在Bucky面前蹲下来，半跪在他两腿之间，他慢慢伸出手，速度慢到让Bucky能清楚知道他的意图。Bucky没有躲开他的手。Rumlow看着他的眼睛，里面包含的东西让他想起来河流里的暗涌漩涡，还有他服役时在沙漠里见过的龙卷风。Bucky微微偏头，似乎在用皮肤感受他的掌纹。

 

Rumlow倾身上前吻他的嘴唇，它们有些不明显的烟味，但很柔软。Rumlow有些犹豫要不要加深这个吻，他不是个特别享受亲吻的人，大多数人的口腔和舌头让他只能联想到长满了青苔的石头，可能比那个味道还要腥一些。但这时Bucky的舌头伸了进来，Rumlow立即感觉到自己嘴里开始疯狂分泌唾液，他的唾液和Bucky的舌头混在一起，还有一点Bucky的唾液，这么想可真是太恶心了，他脑中有个很远的念头迷迷糊糊地想，不过Bucky的舌头有点甜。

 

Rumlow意识到他的双手正在毫无建树地扯Bucky的西装，而Bucky 的双手正在解他的衬衫扣子，成效比他显著，他还没把西装的领子从Bucky的肩膀上剥下来，Bucky的衬衫就已经全部打开了。来不及了，Rumlow想，他中止了他们的吻，把嘴巴移到了Bucky的锁骨附近。

 

Bucky没有发出任何暗示不满情绪的声音，他其实是没有发出任何声音，Rumlow在呼吸间隙抬脸，发现Bucky又该死地咬住了下嘴唇，这个画面让他清楚地感觉到自己的老二抖了一下。别再胡思乱想了，然后他这么想，你能等把自己的衣服脱干净再看他的脸吗。

 

Rumlow怀疑他把这个念头说出来了，因为Bucky开始脱他的外套和T恤，也许他知道Rumlow的衣服都不是Pierce花钱买的高档货，所以他拉住他T恤下摆使劲往他脸上蒙时终于使了点力气，织物压过他的嘴巴和鼻子，有点痒让他有点想笑，T恤压过他的一边耳朵时，他忍不住咯咯笑了起来。

 

他们手上的动作都停了下来，Bucky小了半码的西装斜捆在肩膀和另外一边胳膊肘上，衬衫前面完全打开，露出他白得好像连续在加多了漂白剂的游泳池里泡了几个夏天的腹部。而Rumlow的T恤卡在了他的头发上，Bucky盯着他的半边脸和乱糟糟的剩下半边头发，牙齿松开下嘴唇，跟着笑了。

 

“Bucky。”Rumlow开口，却不知道接下来该说什么。

 

“Rumlow，”这个时候Bucky说，脸上的笑意还没静止，“你能杀了我再让我消失吗？”

 

&&

 

“Rumlow先生，请允许我再重复一遍问题，杀掉自己这个要求，是受害者主动提出的？”

 

Rumlow第一次抬头打量检方律师，是个跟Rogers差不多年纪的男人，口音和打扮像是刚卸任联合国秘书长****。这年头怎么回事，Rumlow想，一起小小的谋杀自首案还要动用这种看起来一个小时要花纳税人几百美金的律师了。

 

“是。”Rumlow简短地回答，他听到陪审团的方向传来一片哗然，觉得这世界都乱套了，这些根本不认识更不可能理解Bucky，也不知道为什么Bucky会向他提出这个要求的人，居然有权决定他的命运，而他，带着Bucky购置了全身行头送他去见每一位客户又载着Bucky回家给他带来一天中唯一解脱时刻的人，就是杀了他的凶手本人。

 

“那你能向陪审团和法官描述一下这个过程吗？”

 

“好的，”Rumlow清清嗓子，知道在陪审团眼中，这可能是他们最期待的部分，“2010年8月3号晚上，我像往常一样送Barnes回到他的公寓，他邀请我上楼坐会儿，我们一起上楼，喝了两杯酒，然后Barnes要求我杀了他，准确一点讲，掐死。我照做了，过程很简单，因为他没有挣扎。我确认他呼吸停止之后，从他的厨房里拿了两个黑色垃圾袋和剁骨刀，准备处理尸体。我先在客厅里割下了他的脑袋，发现流出来的血比我想象中多很多，有的已经顺着客厅地板的倾斜流向了走廊，所以我把尸体拖到了浴缸里，打开了水龙头，用很细的水流一边冲洗一边继续处理。我不想看到他死时脸上的表情，所以我把他的脸顺着发际线割了下来，割碎，能用马桶冲走的碎片给直接冲走了。我没有学过肢解动物尸体，所以四肢的部分我处理得很粗糙，尽量分解成大块，能割下来的肉冲走，不能割下来的就装进塑料袋了。最后Barnes的尸体被我装在两个塑料袋里。我是开车来Barnes公寓的，我把两个塑料袋拎下楼放进车的后备箱，没有吵醒正在打瞌睡的门卫，然后我又回到公寓中，把浴缸和客厅里的血迹稍微处理了一下，也没有弄得很干净，因为那个时候我已经打定主意要自首了。我开着车去了牡蛎湾，把塑料袋丢进了海里。之后我回到自己家洗了个澡，睡了三小时，就出门找离得最近的警局自首了。”

 

“我没有别的问题了，法官大人。”

 

&&

 

监狱里的生活还不错，他们轮流去工厂和厨房里帮忙，每周一次室外活动机会，虽然篮球总是气没充满的手感，但至少还能弹起来。Rumlow和一个名叫Sam的家伙住一间，老是因为牙刷和二头肌的事情吵架，除此之外，这家伙还非常聒噪，絮絮叨叨的程度堪比在养老院里住了十年的老太婆。Pierce当然没有派人来捞他，不过Rumlow心存一丝感激，Pierce也没有派人来怪罪他故意弄死了他最热门的男孩。

 

十五年，是Steve和那个联合国秘书长给他争取到的时间，他们没能说服法官他只是过失杀人。要让Rumlow自己说，他也不能被判成过失杀人。Bucky刚刚停止呼吸时，他曾伸手把他脸上的汗水抹去，至今他也没把手指上潮湿又滚烫的感觉洗掉，Bucky的大腿骨被他装进塑料袋，放进后备箱时卡在了他平时放杂物的纸箱上，他开去牡蛎湾的一路上都能听见它跟着车的颠簸撞在车后盖上的声音，Bucky的头发被他冲进马桶，黑色的发丝在被血液染成红色的水里打转。这些东西都不是过失，是Rumlow这辈子做过的最重要的决定。

 

他通常没有访客，但今天探视时间刚开始，Sam就兴高采烈地从探视区回来，推开门对他说，“嘿，Crossbones，今天有人来看你，Steve Rogers，他不是逮捕你的那个探长吗？”

 

Rumlow从高低床上翻身下来，把手里的报纸卷成卷给了Sam的脑袋一抽，“管好你自己的屁事，Falcon。”

 

“总之，这是他入伍时的资料，我花了点时间从资料库里找到了这些，”Steve坐在他对面，递给他一个牛皮纸袋，“我想你可能感兴趣。”

 

Steve给他带来了几张Bucky事故之前的照片。原来他的头发不是黑色，在照片的阳光中，它们是暖和的棕色，它们也没有这么长，而是短短的蓬松地堆在他的脑袋上，让他的整张脸都能沐浴在阳光中，Bucky的微笑让他眯起了眼睛，眼角甚至都挤出了皱纹，他很年轻，Rumlow想，但他很开心。

 

“特种部队的秘密任务出了问题，我只能告诉你这么多。”Steve见他盯着照片不说话继续说道，“照片是复制品，可以给你，但我觉得你还是不要放在显眼的地方为好。”

 

Rumlow点点头，把照片和纸袋还给Steve，“帮我烧掉？”

 

Steve眼中闪过惊讶，“没问题。”

 

&&

 

关于Bucky Barnes的故事，Rumlow只能讲到这里了，他自认为知之甚少却知晓了最重要的那部分，当然，他也可能全都搞错了，Bucky可能珍视那些已经被他遗忘的部分如生命，如果有的选，他可能会放弃一切也要回到原来的生活中。这也没有关系，Rumlow想，不管怎么样，他现在可以肯定Bucky不再为失去而伤心了。

 

至于他自己，他有十五年的时间可以用来忘掉这个故事，而说不定以后他还有机会去看看Bucky说的那条河。

 

完。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *：瞎编的。  
> **：是某一个版本的《八百万种死法》。  
> ***：vanilla taste，指没有性怪癖的人。  
> ****：是黑豹陛下了。


End file.
